Sickness and Scares
by Roseflame44
Summary: England's sick, and it's really bad this time. What could happen? Usuk. one shot. Summary sucks story is better. rated just to be safe. Human names used


**A/N**

**Another one shot. USUK. This came to me while I was zoning out in a dentists office, other than that I don't know how I thought of this. None of this is real I just made it up.**

**Disclaimer : Don't own Hetalia if I did it would be kinda weird and slightly more romantic.**

* * *

England had been sick for some time. His country was having problems and that's what caused this illness he had. America was looking after him, he was worried about his lover. Sure England had been sick before, but it had never been this bad.

One night as America was sitting on England's couch, said Brit had his head resting in America's lap. The TV was on but neither was watching it. England was asleep and was thrashing about, America looked down at the smaller blonde in worry. America picked up England and took him upstairs and softly laid him down on his bed. He then left for a moment to go get a wet cloth to put n England's head. When he did so England relaxed a little bit and stopped thrashing so much.

"Oh Iggy please get better soon." America says as he runs a hand through the pale, messy blonde hair of his former caretaker and now his boyfriend.

England relaxed even more at the touch and fell peacefully asleep for the first time in a few days. America stayed by England's side all through the night, he eventually fell asleep next to him around one in the morning.

-Later/ Like 4 in the morning -

America was woken by thrashing, more specifically England's. He had his hands tightly clutching the white fabric of the bed sheets, his back was slightly arched off the bed, breath coming in short gasps,his face flushed a near ruby red, eyes squeezed shut, and his body radiated heat from a fever far worse than any before it.

"Iggy! Wake up Iggy! England wake up! England!" America ordered as he shook England's shoulders. America was in a panic he hadn't dealt with anything like this before and was way out of his medical knowledge.

Suddenly England relaxes, America is relieved for half a second before realized that England's body was too relaxed. His chest wasn't rising and falling either. America panics," Oh shit no! England snap out of it, wake up!" America checks his pulse as his wrist and neck, nothing. He lays his ear over England's heart and doesn't hear a thing,not a sound. No heartbeat, no breath, no pulse. America's own heart is beating a mile per minuet, he quickly recalls something that might restart England's heart and make him breath again. Mouth-to-mouth.

America leans down over England's still form, he tilts Iggy's head back and pinches England's nose and quickly seals their lips together, like he was taught. He breaths into England's mouth. He lets go and places his hands over the Brits chest, trying to start his heart back up. America measures himself knowing that not doing it hard enough wouldn't work. After a few moments of pushing down hard on the smaller ones chest America leans back over to re-seal their lips and gives England a few more lungful of air. America repeated this till England started to breath on his own again, America checked his pulse to find it not as strong as it should be.

Terrified that England could stop breathing again America rushes to get his car keys. Once he locates them he runs back up the stair and picks up the smaller country. America quickly places him in his car and he races to the nearest hospital.

Once there he carries England in and frantically explains to the nurse on shift what happened. After he's done the nurse calls for a gurney and tells Alfred, he used their human names because only the heads of the countries know who they are, to set Arthur down. Alfred complies and as the nurse wheels Arthur away he follows and is allowed to. They're taken to a privet room and doctors come in to ask Alfred questions seeing as Arthur had yet to wake up. Alfred answers every question and consents to letting the doctors take blood.

America waits never leaving England's side. The doctors come back hours later with the blood results, the 'germ' that had made Arthur sick had some how traveled through his blood stream and made it's way to his heart and lungs. When it got there it had slowly shut down his lungs and heart, the doctor had said that if Alfred hadn't been there Arthur would not have been there now. The doctors put Arthur on medicine that should clear the germ out of his system and once it was gone he'd would slowly but surely wake up. This gave America hope.

about three days later-

America had hardly slept the whole three days. He was a nervous wreck and grew more worried as the days dragged on and England didn't stir from his sleep.

"En..Arthur please wake up and tell me you're alright. Let me see those lovely jade eyes," America softly begged as he sat on the edge of the hospital bed. One hand holding tightly onto England's the other slowly drawing circles on England's check. America glances away for a quick moment to look at the clock on the wall, when he looks back he see those wonderful green eyes looking very confused and tired, but they were looking at him. "Eng... Arthur!" America exclaims catching him self from making a mistake just in time."You're awake, thank God." America wraps his arms around England not to hard just enough to reassure himself that he wasn't dreaming.

"Where am I? And why are you using my human name?" Arthur asks very tired and worn out do to fighting the 'germ'."And why do I feel like shit?" Arthur begins to push Alfred away,"and let go of me you git."

"No I'm not letting you go! I'll explain what happened just give me a minuet and call me by my human name 'cause we're in a hospital." Alfred whispered in his ear not yet letting go of the smaller man. He did eventually let go and sat up so he could explain what happened.

Alfred starts slowly," We'll you remember being sick right," England nods, "well three days ago I brought you up to your bedroom 'cause you fell asleep. You were moving around like crazy so I tried to get you to relax by putting a cloth on your head. You did relax and fell into peaceful sleep and I fell asleep too, when I woke up you were jerking around like crazy. I tried to wake you and it didn't work." Alfred pauses hesitant to tell the rest, "You suddenly fell back onto the bed I thought you had just gone back to sleeping. I was so damn wrong, I saw you weren't breath and I checked you pulse and you had nothing. Arthur you were dead and I was starting to panic, but I got it together and remembered how to resuscitate people. Well it took really long but I did it and you started to breath again. I rushed you here and they ran tests to figure out what's wrong and well you've been asleep for the past three days. And right now I'm beyond happy that you're awake now."

After he explains Arthur looked stunned by the news. "Alfred, I'm only going to say this once. Alfred F. Jones you are my hero." England is immediately crushed in a hug,"Alfred let go can't breath."

"Shit sorry."

(Perfect timing) The doctor walks in and smiles one of those doctor smiles that don't reach their eyes,"Well Mister Kirkland I'm glad to see you're awake." Arthur just nods,"Well we need to run a few quick test to make sure the germ is out of your system and then you and Mister Jones can be on your way." The doctor calls in some nurses and they take some blood. About an hour later America and England are back at England's house.

America scopes England up bridal style and carried him upstairs, once there America gently set England down."England you are now confined to bed rest with me waiting on you. I'm not letting you do a thing till you're better."

"Don't be a git I'm fine now that the 'germ' is gone." England tiredly protested.

"I don't care you scared the living shit out of me. So now I'm not letting you lift a finger till I'm positive you're all better." Alfred leans down and place a kiss on England's forehead."I love you."

"I love you to, even though you are acting like a over protective mother." England was almost asleep, fighting off something like that would leave anyone drained.

"Yes I am over protective when it comes to you. Now just get some rest when you wake up I'll make you something to eat."

England was already sound asleep. Alfred looked over him as he slept.

England did get better after about a week. America calmed down after a while after he was sure it wouldn't happen to England again. And life got on with it's normal ways. Life was good for America and England, everything was normal for them. With tea, hamburgers, and the insult 'git' going around.

* * *

**A/N**

**No clue where this came from, I would like to say that as I was writing the part before the hospital that I was shaking. This is not how I think trust me! **

**Please review telling me if you like, love, or hate this.**


End file.
